


Moony on a Broom

by TheFifthBiscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthBiscuit/pseuds/TheFifthBiscuit
Summary: Prompt 83: Prongs has always been protective of MoonyGetting to the quidditch pitch late and finding Remus John “I’d rather claw my own skin off than play team sports, and I actually do that once a month” Lupin standing there in borrowed, oversized quidditch gear like he did it every day was… a shock. James did a double take when he saw him, stumbling a couple of steps before righting himself. “What the hell are you doing here?” he hissed, hurrying over.





	Moony on a Broom

In sixth year, James lost out on Quidditch captain to Frank Longbottom. That was where the trouble started. If James had been captain it never would have got as far as it did. As it was though, Frank let Remus sign up for tryouts. 

Getting to the quidditch pitch late and finding Remus John “I’d rather claw my own skin off than play team sports, and I actually do that once a month” Lupin standing there in borrowed, oversized quidditch gear like he did it every day was… a shock. James did a double take when he saw him, stumbling a couple of steps before righting himself. “What the hell are you doing here?” he hissed, hurrying over.

Remus grinned, gesturing with his broom by way of explanation. It looked suspiciously like Sirius’ Cirrus 250. Traitor. “I'm auditioning,” he said, as if that should be obvious. As if Remus sodding Lupin willingly doing sport wasn’t completely unprecedented. “I wanted to surprise you.”

James didn’t know where to _begin,_ with that. “Trying out, it's called trying out. You don't even -” he began, shaking his head. Surprise him? Well, mischief fucking managed, there wasn't much more surprising than Moony on a broom. “What position?” he asked.

“Beater,” Remus said. That earned a few doubtful snorts from the rest of the team. Fair play to them, Remus was more wiry than bulky, and that worn out pre-moon look he had going on just then didn’t exactly scream Beater material, but James knew better. Remus was a lot stronger than he looked, especially with a full moon coming. His own objections were less about whether Moony _could_ play, and more about the fact that he definitely shouldn’t. 

“Frank, we’re going to need a minute,” James said, steering Remus towards the goal posts where they could talk out of earshot of everyone else. “What the hell, Moony?” he demanded. 

James had always been protective of Remus. There was a reason that Remus’ folder in Flich’s office was significantly smaller than James’ and Sirius’, and sure, some of that could be attributed to a more sensible nature - Moony tried to rein them in if they took things too far. A good chunk of it, though, was down to James’ dedication to keeping Remus clear of most of the riskier stuff they got up to. 

It was an insult to James’ hard work, really, for Remus to attempt to join the Quidditch team. James was well within his rights to be furious, if you looked at it that way and squinted a bit. 

Remus was silent for a long moment, looking unsure whether he wanted to speak. He kept his eyes on his broom. James kind of hated that. Remus had been so excited and pleased with himself when James arrived. He didn’t want to be the person who took that away from him. “I thought it might be… therapeutic for me,” Moony admitted finally. 

“Oh,” James said, and that put it all into perspective. “Is it getting bad again?” 

The problem with Remus being a hormonal teenage boy was that he was also, in part, a hormonal teenage wolf. He couldn’t change without the moon, but it still… amplified some things. James had affectionately named this phenomenon 'moon swings', which Remus hadn’t appreciated as much as he thought he would. 

“In a way,” Remus said. “I’ve just been kind of restless. Not like last year, I haven’t been… angry like that…  but Madam Pomphrey thought flying would do me some good,” he said. That bitter, sardonic smile of his made an appearance. The one Remus wore when he was pretending not to be upset. “I think hitting bludgers with a bat would help work out a lot of frustration, too.” 

James had to smile a bit at that last part, even though he knew he was completely serious. “We all have days like that.” 

“I’m having a lot of days like that,” Remus sighed, eyes on the others. Frank was starting to put the prospective players through their paces one by one with some flying exercises. They’d have to get back soon. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” James said. “I’m worried about you.” 

“And that’s lovely of you, probably,” Remus muttered. It didn’t _sound_ like it was lovely at all. “I’m just a little sick of always being someone to worry about. I don’t want to spend my whole life being told to be careful, or being treated like I’m fragile just because of this… condition, you know." 

“I think you’re one of the least fragile people I know,” James answered, before he had time to reconsider it. Remus did meet his eyes then, frowning. “It’s not that I think you need to be protected, it’s just… I want to protect you, you know?” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Oh, come on Moons,” James said, kicking at the grass and try to sound casual. “You know you mean the world to me.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Remus said. “Just… Not in the ways I want, I guess,” he shrugged, that painful little smile back again. “That wasn't fair of me. Don't worry about it, James. Just forget I said anything.” 

James blinked. Did he just…? Did he actually say-- 

“Moony,” he said carefully, “I think there's been a terrible miscommunication.” 


End file.
